Zelda Diary's
by LufiaLillystorm
Summary: A Diary view of a dramatic story going on in Hyrule. Zelda and Link's struggle to remain together and Hyrule's constant battle to stay united....Chapter 3 Just uploaded Thank you for the Reviews ^_^ They help a lot
1. Once upon a time

(This is my first attempt at writing in this kind of style. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.I would like to write more, but I don't know how entertaining this is to read. I love the Zelda games so it was super fun to write ^_^ Thankies)  
  
I sometimes wonder if he misses me. I worry that he doesn't truly care for me. That his eyes may one day catch on a passing stable girl and everything I love and rapture in life will be gone in that very instant.  
  
What would I do without him. That is not a question, but a statement. There is no answer, so it cannot be a question. The idea of it plagues me. The only cure for this plague is his touch. The source of this plague is the moment his touch falters. Yes, his touch often falters.  
  
Yesterday we were in the gardens of the castle. He was looking so lovely in his green jerkin and tights. Father says that he should wear something more appropriate in order to stay within the castle. What it does to me to see him in that outfit cannot be explained in simple words. Needless to say, I insisted that his clothing not change.  
  
He was holding my hand and whispering in my ear. Our hushed whispers shall remain secret even from your pages diary. They are the thoughts that we share. I remember they were whispered, but I cannot truly be sure we were speaking the entire time. At one point we may have fallen silent though still communicated in some way. Sunlight basking us, it was a dream. I am always in a dream with him. But such dreams must have tainted edges.  
  
With guards all around, we rarely get to spend proper time together, unlike when we visited the forest last spring. In his little home we were able to gain the proper privacy we needed. It was such a quaint home. I wish we could live there. Matters of Hyrule keep me within these castle walls. If so many can be happy, why must I suffer? I shouldn't write that. I proudly accept what has been offered to me. Sometimes, when I am tired just before sleep, I wonder what it would be like if I could leave with him. Lost in his arms.  
  
Like I was in his arms today. So caring, except for a moment. He was whispering about his wish to go and ride through the fields. It was when he mentioned the horse he wished to ride. His eyes became distant and his hands stopped their comforting. It was only for a moment. But in that moment I sank into an empty pit of loneliness.  
  
It is one thing to be lonely, but another to be lonely with your love holding you. How can I feel completely empty when moments prior I was feeling over abundantly full?  
  
Tomorrow we will be riding through the fields together. He says that it will do us good to get beyond the walls of the castle and feel the wind sweeping us along. I know about the others. He thinks that I don't, but I do. So much he hides within his quiet demeanor. He can save a land, but the simple act of sharing his emotions can become a battle more fierce then any he could spar with an opponent.  
  
Father says that I am being foolish, though I hid most of the story from him. I do not wish to sound like a naive little girl. I am no such thing. I am a princess and naivety is not something that I suffer from.  
  
Maybe it is I that is suffering from distant thoughts. Perhaps I am putting too much into this and I need to just allow love to carry us. So much has come to cause doubt. Gannon was a foul keeper and I do not even wish to remember the horrid events that transpired. Link believes that his adventure was dangerous, but fails to see what I had to put up with during my stay within Gannon's castle. As if I sat upon rose peddles while I waited for him to arrive. Truly I believe those are his thoughts. I dealt everyday with a mad man. A very powerful mad man. It was a struggle to escape his fury from day to day. Simple things such as eating and sleeping were scarce.  
  
I have talked too much of those times diary. I know that I have inked too much of the tale on your pages. I will not bore you any longer with my ranting. Certainly, if Link will not hear it, you should be stretched for attention by now.  
  
He is calling me to bed, so I must go.  
  
Long Love, Zelda 


	2. A new face

Dear Diary,  
  
We are back from our riding. It was invigorating to see the world again. We went to see some of Link's friends. His name was Toriki and this was the first I had ever heard of him. He seemed nice enough, though a bit odd. Something about him gave me a feeling of uneasiness. I remained mostly silent while Link spoke with him.  
  
Apparently Toriki is from somewhere else, though I know not where. He is trying to get back. Other worlds and matters of the sacred realms I know of, but the places he spoke of left me bewildered. He seemed to know me though and addressed me directly. That was what I found so odd. Well I suppose it was no more odd then anything else about him.  
  
We returned to the castle to find father all upset. He needed me and was unable to reach me. I told him he should have sent a page, but to no avail. In any case he would like me to stay near the castle for the next few days. I think something is amiss.  
  
Recently my love has been becoming more attentive, as well. While we were riding the horse became startled and skittered off. Instantly Link became defensive and insisted I stay behind him. I tried to convince him that it horse was just startled by nothing of any danger at all. He gave me a stern look and told me to look around for trouble.  
  
Of course, nothing happened. I thanked him for my protection, however I only wish the romantic moment we had been sharing could have lasted. Blasted horse.  
  
I hope that all is well with matters of the kingdom. I don't get to see much of the problems that our Kingdom faces, as I am usually doing other things. I realize I am here to speak to the people and make them feel as though the Kingdom cares for each and every one of them, at times I doubt it.  
  
Father raised prices on trade protection with the Mountain people. He says it is because in times of peace we need to gain our money from somewhere. I believe he just doesn't like their rough nature and their odd words. Father has been known to be like that.  
  
Oh well, it is hardly a time to be pointing fingers at anyone, especially with things running as smoothly as they are. Certainly, Father must know what he is doing.  
  
I need to go over some things before I retire. Good night Diary.  
  
Long Love, Zelda 


	3. The plan

Dear Diary,  
  
I feel like a prisoner in my own home. Father has increased the number of guards around me by four at all times. And he meant it when he told me to stay near the castle. I tried to go out to the village but the guards told me that I wasn't allowed. Against father's orders I tried anyway, however I was caught.  
  
Link is of no help at all. He says that this is what is best for the time. I don't know what is going on. Something must be amiss, though no one will tell me what it is.  
  
So I have decided to take matters into my own hands. I am going to ask the Great Fairy for help. She knows all about what is going on in the world. Plus, she is an absolute sweet heart and will understand my circumstances. I have only to get there.  
  
My plan is to use magic. Link knows this song on his Ocarina that will take me directly to her cave. He taught it to me, as I liked the melody. He doesn't know that there is, or rather, there was a magical ocarina in the treasury.  
  
True this is no Ocarina of Time but I believe the music should have the same effect. I am going to practice on a dummy ocarina that way I don't mess up the melody. Don't want to be sent somewhere by accident just because I mess up on a note or two.  
  
I was going to inform Link of my plan, but I think he would only try to stop me. He doesn't understand that I need to know what is going on and that I can't just be kept in the dark. I am a person too and I deserve to be informed. I can better deal with the situation when I know what the situation is.  
  
I plan to leave later on tomorrow, probably after dusk.  
  
I made a list of the things I am going to bring with me. I need 50 rupees as an offering to the Great Fairy for asking a question. I am bringing a cloak with a hood and a dagger, just in case. Sometimes there are little bush creatures running around the mouth of the cave. I may also bring a lantern, but I am not sure if I should, or will need to.  
  
Oh and I heard the most interesting gossip from one of the guards today. Apparently one of the children in the village fell off the drawbridge and drowned. I heard it and couldn't believe it, the poor little boy. I instantly ordered that flowers be sent to the family of the child and they be told that we will be taking steps to try to make the draw bridge a safer place for those crossing it.  
  
How absolutely horrid.  
  
Long Love, Zelda 


End file.
